Time Of Chaos
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: Planet Mobius Is Under Attack And It's Up To Sonic And The Others To Save Their Home World And Stop The Evil 'Black Doom' From Taking Over Mobius. But Everything Went Wrong When Charlotte The Hedgechidna Went Into Mecha Enerjak And Starts To Attack Mobius As Well! Will Sonic And The Gang Bring Her Back and Stop Black Doom? Or Will All Hopes Be Lost...Forever.
1. Chapter 1

**STH characters © SEGA & Archie Comics**

**Iris Snow and Donatello the Bat belong to me, xXNightWatcherXx.**

**Edited by BlackPetals23**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

The red-furred echidna rested on the bed while groaning, clutching her swollen stomach. Her blue eyes widened and she clutched onto her mate's arm.

"Merin-Da, relax," he whispered and kissed her forehead, brushing her sweaty red hair out of her eyes.

The purple echidna watched his spouse calm her breathing down, though the stomach kept erupting in gurgles as she was close to her due date. Grandmaster Luger the Echidna stood protectively over Merin-Da as his half-sister sat in the hospital chair.

"Iris…Get her water and make sure a nurse is notified," Luger whispered, looking over his shoulder. "Something tells me it's going to be soon."

His half-sister shot her head up from sleeping and nodded. The aqua-furred hedgehog left without a word, leaving the bat next to her. He had light blue fur but darker hair that contrasted. His eyes, if they had been opened, would shine a light green.

"Donatello."

Immediately, the bat's ears perked up and towards Luger. The light green eyes mentioned earlier showed. Donatello gazed at Luger before resting on Merin-Da. "How is she, Luger?"

Luger sighed at his friend while Iris quickly walked back in with a small cup of water.

"Luger, here." She passed the cup over to him before standing next to him and swiping her purple-striped quills out of the way. She glanced down at Merin-Da. "How are you doing?"

Merin-Da stared up at her light green eyes. "This hospital gown is terrible…" She couldn't speak any more as Luger helped her have a drink of water.

"A few more hours, Merin-Da…" Iris sadly stated. "These things take time."

Merin-Da pushed the cup away. "It better be worth it," she gasped out in pain suddenly and clutched her stomach, "Now?"

Luger shook his head. "No, the doctor didn't say…"

"He had to break your water," Donatello spoke, coming over to them so they were gathered around the gurney. "Merin-Da, hang in there. It'll soon pass."

Iris nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, and you'll have beautiful eggs soon."

Merin-Da frowned. "Yes, but it will painful…"

Luger shushed and kissed her forehead reassuringly once more. It seemed to be the only thing making his mate calm. She twisted around a bit before gasping louder again and groaning, putting both hands on her large stomach. "Luuuger."

"Easy, love," Luger cooed. "I'm here. I'll be here until it's over with."

* * *

><p>Even from the waiting room, Donatello could hear Merin-Da's painful screams. He grimaced and wished there was more he could do for the couple.<p>

"I really doubt Luger wants to be there now," Iris stated jokingly. "Merin-Da wouldn't let him out of her grasp when the nurses ushered us out."

Donatello cracked a small smile and walked back to his friend, sitting down beside her. "It would seem so…" he turned his head to the door they had walked out of. "I just hope this doesn't take long."

Suddenly, a nurse walked calmly out with a clipboard only to be bombarded with Iris and Donatello's questions. She jumped from fright as she was not expecting two Mobians to suddenly corner her to the wall near the desk she wanted so desperately to reach.

"How is she?" Donatello inquired worriedly.

"Are the eggs okay? Is Merin-Da okay?"

"I-I…" the nurse continued to glance between the two and her desk. "I'm just a newbie. The real nurses wouldn't let me in past the curtain to see, but she's doing fine."

Donatello backed off, pushing Iris with him. The nurse slipped past the two and gratefully went to her desk. Iris bit her bottom lip before turning to Donatello with a look of worry. "Are you sure Merin-Da can make it through this? It's not anything new to have echidnas die giving birth. I can't even imagine trying to give birth to eggs."

"It does happen…" Donatello sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "but Merin-Da is strong enough to get through this. Besides, Luger won't let her die. He'll do anything to make sure she lives. She's had a good pregnancy so nothing should go wrong. She's gotten plenty of rest for today."

Iris nodded and made her way to her chair. "Let's hope it's over soon, Donatello…"

Donatello could do nothing but join her.

* * *

><p>When the doctor came out, five long hours had passed. Iris had nearly passed out when the doctor said that it was normal for labor to go out that long—sometimes it went the whole day.<p>

Donatello held onto Iris who somewhat fainted. She lost control of her legs and fell limp in his grasp. He looked down as the doctor talked to a nurse that came up. "I don't suppose you're thinking of having any kids soon?"

Iris slowly shook her head. "I think I'll hold off for a few years…"

Donatello hummed before glancing up at the doctor again. "Sir? Is Merin-Da alright?"

"Yes," the doctor turned back to them instantly, leaving the nurse to wait. "You can see them in the hatchery; they've been moved for the eggs' benefit."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Two eggs," Iris said with wide eyes as Donatello said goodbye to the doctor. "Two eggs…"

Donatello guided Iris down the hallway and to the hatchery, which was up a level.

All the while, Iris kept chanting down the hallway, "Two eggs…How the hell does she push two eggs out and still live? …Two eggs…"

* * *

><p>The hatchery had different rooms and was surprisingly crowded that evening. Iris, with still shaken up legs, made her way over to Merin-Da in one of the back rooms.<p>

"Merin-Da!" she hugged the echidna who smiled at her lightly. "Oh, you must be beat!"

Merin-Da made out a strangled laugh. "Of course…"

Iris left her to nod off while Donatello walked in and greeted Luger. Luger only made small talk before going back to staring at the eggs in a tall dirt pile that was lined out with grass—depending on the type of species, the hatching place for the eggs was different, therefore the hatchery took up an entire floor of the hospital and even more so.

"It should happen soon," Luger stated after several minutes of silence. "The doctor insists parents always do this part."

"Why?" Iris asked.

Donatello didn't look at her, but at the eggs intriguingly. "Mobians believe it creates a sort of bond between the parent and child."

Iris nodded in understanding while Luger shifted in his seat. Any minute, it would happen. They all felt it. The eggs became more active by seven o' clock at night. Merin-Da was gaining her strength but still extremely exhausted.

Luger had given her food and had made her eaten all of it. But their focus was always on the eggs. Merin-Da was growing stressful.

"What if it nothings happens, Luger?" she asked, now placed beside the eggs instead of across the room in the bed. "What if something happened to them? What if they're stillborn?"

Luger kissed her lovingly. "Hush, my love. They are fine. You and I can hear the movement in the eggs. They are only taking their time."

"Late bloomers," Donatello reassured the female while Iris nodded optimistically. "They'll come at their own pace, Merin-Da."

"Ah!"

They turned their heads suddenly to one of the eggs. A little nose poked out while a little wail came out. The egg's shell continued to crack until the baby's head was shown. Luger grabbed one of the towels and hurried back to the baby, helping it the rest of the way.

Merin-Da stood, leaning on Luger and groaning from the pain. She gasped. "Luger! He's beautiful…"

Luger and Merin-Da only got a moment to stare down at their firstborn before the second egg began to hatch. Luger handed the baby boy to Merin-Da and motioned her to sit down before she hurt herself. He grabbed another towel to clean off the next baby.

When the last one did show itself, Luger happily grinned. "My, my…You are a lovely little lady, are you not?"

As he sat beside his wife, he took in his children and sighed. Merin-Da turned to her, "Luger? Are you alright? I know you don't know much about being a father…but do not forget that I am here."

Luger gave a small smile to her. "And they will be worthy of being Dimitri's new heir."

Merin-Da softly smiled though she wished her husband wasn't always thinking about the Dark Legion and Dimitri. Not even an hour after their children was fully hatched, he was still thinking about it. But, it was always like a burden to his mind.

Iris saw Merin-Da's distress and stepped forward. "What are you naming them?"

Merin-Da quickly answered, "Lien-Da for our daughter, and Kragok for our son."

Luger kissed her forehead before glancing back down at his daughter he currently held. Iris smiled. "I like those names, Merin-Da."

"Yes, well, Luger had to get used to them. I had them planned since I was three months along," Merin-Da blushed while Luger chuckled softly in the background. Suddenly, the female echidna frowned and looked behind Iris. "Donatello? Is something wrong?"

The bat shook his head. "No…I am going home, however…"

"Donatello?"

Luger was waved off by his friend. "It's nothing, Luger. I must go…and meditate."

While Donatello left the hatchery and then the hospital, the three were back in the happy atmosphere full of love and parenthood. But Donatello could sense something in the air.

"I hope they are content for as long as possible…I sense something corrupt is about to occur…"

With that, the bat continued to walk out under the stormy sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**STH characters © SEGA & Archie Comics**

**Iris Snow and Donatello the Bat belong to me, xXNightWatcherXx.**

**Edited by BlackPetals23**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

"Aunt Iris!"

"Coming, Lien-Da," Iris shouted back at the little girl. The female walked across the hall and into the kitchen where she spotted the four-year-old.

Lien-Da had red fur and hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a simple dress of purple. Her black boots swayed back and forth in the kitchen chair as her eyes hit Iris.

Her brother, Kragok, was also four-years-old. The boy sat next to his sister and calmly waited—unlike her. He had red fur and one blue eye—the other was a robotic left eye. His black body suit was barely seen past the kitchen table, but his brown boots were seen perfectly. He had a robotic arm on the left and the other one was merely attired with a normal blue glove.

While his sister shouted, Kragok held a glum expression.

Iris gasped upon seeing them in such a state. "What happened?"

Lien-Da glared at her brother next to her. "He spilled water on my dress, Aunt Iris! Now I'm all wet!"

"I didn't mean to do it," Kragok murmured. "I tripped and the cup slipped out of my hand. It was an accident!"

"It was no accident, you did it on purpose!" Lien-Da sat on her knees, pointing at her brother still.

Iris watched as the two got into a verbal argument.

"It was too an accident!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

Before they could keep it up for any longer, Iris put her hands between the two, having walked around to them. "Stop it, both of you."

They stopped arguing immediately. Kragok glared at his sister while she stuck her tongue out at him. Iris sighed and said, "Lien-Da, go to your room and change. The dress will be fine when it's dried."

Lien-Da hopped off the chair reluctantly and scurried off to her room. Iris watched her disappear around the corner before gazing down at Kragok who refused to make eye contact with the adult. She knelt down next to him as his hands remained in his lap now.

"You didn't get hurt from the fall, did you?"

Kragok only nodded his little head. Iris frowned. "Where did you get hurt?"

He held out his elbow. Iris clearly saw the cut in it and the little bruise that was forming. She first planted a kiss on it, making Kragok light up a little more. "I'll go get some things to clean this up for you, okay? You stay here."

By the time she got back with the wrap and ointment, Kragok was keeping himself entertained at the table by picking a hole through the tablecloth. It was a moth hole, though, and had been there for years. Iris didn't scold him—even when he made another guilty face.

Instead, she put the cold, damp cloth she had with her on his elbow and cleaned the dried blood away. Kragok whimpered only when the stinging ointment and peroxide hit his fur and sensitive flesh underneath.

Iris wrapped his little elbow in gauze and smiled at him before kissing the elbow softly again. Her hand was held up to his elbow and a little ball of lit instantly went through him and into his skin. Kragok shivered when the light was gone.

"How did you do that?"

"It's Chaos energy," Iris answered.

Kragok only gave her a confused look. "What's that? Where did you come from?"

Iris gave him a little smile before having a dazed look in her eyes. "Well…you see, it was a long time. Way back before you and your sister were born…I was found with Donatello by Floren-Ca in her backyard—all alone…"

Flashback:

_Floren-Ca was walking to her home. She just got back from watching Luger while Regi-Na and Moritor-Rex were out. She was about to get inside her cozy house when she heard a distant cry._

_"What in the name of Dimitri?" Floren-Ca followed the sound to her backyard._

_There, under a small growing oak tree, was a twelve-year-old light blue bat holding a baby hedgehog. Floren-Ca stared down at them as the bat growled at her, holding the infant to his chest._

_"I'm not going to hurt you," Floren-Ca whispered, kneeling down to his sitting level. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Donatello the Bat," he answered with a yawn and a shiver. He huddled closer to the baby hedgehog._

_Floren-Ca estimated the baby to be almost a year old. She pursed her lips. "Who's that with you?"_

_"Her name is Iris," he replied without hesitation._

_Floren-Ca glanced around. "How did you get into the Twilight Zone/Cage?"_

_"It's a long story. None of which is your business."_

_For a tired boy, he was sure snappy. Floren-Ca sighed and advanced towards him. He hissed and clung onto the crying child. "Where are your mother and father?" Floren-Ca inquired, ignoring his temper and protectiveness over the baby._

_"We don't have parents or any other kin left."_

_"C'mon, then," Floren-Ca stood up and waited for the bat to do so. He never did. Instead he remained on the wet ground as thunderstorms rolled in. It was about to rain any time now and she couldn't just leave them here in the cold night. "Get up."_

_"Where are we going?" Donatello mumbled as he stood up, clinging onto the tiny Iris who did the same. Her tiny hands clasped around his shirt as she wailed into the cloth._

_"The orphanage."_

_ A Fear Years Later_

_"Donnie! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"_

_The five-year-old Iris ran around the orphanage halls on the lookout for the bat. "Donatello, where are you?!"_

_She searched for what felt like ages, but in reality was only thirty minutes. Donatello, however, was rather good at playing the game. But he also forgot he was supposed to be playing still. He was on the ceiling in one of the rafters that supported the roof while reading a book._

_He tossed the book down the floor after finishing it. He held a dull expression on his face. "Boring and cliché—like always."_

_"Donnie, where are you?"_

_He looked down just in time to see Iris miss slipping on the book by a millimeter. She didn't seem to notice the object as she walked into the room. Donatello only shook his head with a small smirk playing at his lips._

_"Donnie, I give up! Come out now!"_

_The sixteen-year-old chuckled from his high hiding place. "Giving up so soon, Iris?"_

_Iris glanced up and glared. "There you are! That's where you've been hiding all this time?"_

_Donatello flew down and stood beside her, glancing down with a soft stare. "It's always the last place you look. Honestly, I would assume you would know where I was by now."_

_Iris frowned. "You need to hide somewhere that's easy for me to find you and get to you."_

_Donatello couldn't help but laugh at his another victory of the age-old game. Iris continued to scowl and crossed her arms. The bat just wouldn't let up his chortling._

_"Fine," his laughs died down. "I'll go easy on you next time."_

_Before Iris could answer, there was a sudden scream. "Help! Somebody! Regi-Na and Luger are trapped!"_

_Donatello and Iris went to the closest window and looked in the direction the sound was coming from. "Help! Somebody, please!"_

_There were two purple echidnas under a building that was on fire across the street. Iris gasped and pushed her hands and face up against the glass. She wanted to help, but she was too little to do anything useful._

_"We need to help them!"_

_"I'll go," Donatello glanced between the two echidnas and Iris. "You need to stay here."_

_"Why can't I help?" Iris whined._

_"Because I said so," Donatello grabbed her arms. "Stay here until I get back, okay?"_

_When she didn't answer or make eye contact, Donatello gripped her arms harder. "Okay?" he emphasized with a great amount of protectiveness in his voice. "I don't want to see you getting hurt."_

_"Fine," Iris finally submitted._

_"Good girl," Donatello stood up and patted her head softly before planting a kiss in her quills. "I'll be back soon, Iris!" he called as he jogged out of the orphanage._

_As soon as he was gone, Iris was already climbing out of the second-story window._

_Meanwhile:_

_"What happened here?" Donatello asked as he skidded to a halt in front of the building._

_The two Legionnaires looked at him with confused faces. One scowled at the teenager. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"Look, I don't have time for this!" Donatello waved them off. "Just tell me what the hell happened!"_

_They folded their arms. "Look, kid, this isn't any of your business, so just beat it."_

_Donatello opened his mouth but was instantly cut off by an all-too-familiar voice._

_"I'll save you!"_

_Donatello yelped and looked around._

_There._

_Iris was a little blur as she ran towards the building on fire and towards the screaming echidnas. Donatello gripped his head and screamed, "AH!" upon seeing Iris._

_He didn't give time for the Legionnaires to do or say anything about him or Iris. Instead, Donatello was running after her. "Iris the Hedgehog, get your ass back here RIGHT now!"_

_Iris didn't listen—which only irritated him more. She kept going until she saw the two echidnas. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the building and concentrated as she glanced around._

_The whole thing was on fire and was more than ready to collapse. Iris took a deep breath and ran towards the echidnas. She rolled onto her side and went through the flimsy, burnt wood while the echidnas appeared to be perched by the window._

_They were now like three hens cooking on a fire for the fox. It was time to think and live or hesitate and die._

_"I'm going to get us out of here," Iris stated calmly as they walked towards her. "What's your name?"_

_The female swallowed heavily. "I'm Regi-Na, and this is my son, Luger." She was older than Donatello, of course, and was panting deeply from the smoke she had inhaled. Luger was covering his mouth with his cloth while taking careful breaths._

_"C'mon! I'm little enough to see through the smoke that hasn't gone down to the floor. I just walk us out of here," Iris tried to say it as courageously as possible, but she was terrified._

_Regi-Na nodded and grasped both Luger's and Iris' hand. Iris was given a nod from the adult and set off. Luger was too busy coughing and Regi-Na wasn't short enough to see through the smoke since the smoke kept rising around her line of vision, but Iris was short enough._

_Pieces of wood kept collapsing around them, and Iris soon forgot one important detail. Regi-Na and Luger knew their way around this house—but Iris was the only one who could guide them out, and she hadn't the faintest clue where she was going._

_Meanwhile:_

_"Iris!"_

_Oh, what Donatello would kill to be only playing hide and seek with her in the orphanage. Every second the place was being evacuated and more and more people were trying to get clear of the building._

_An echidna dared to lay his hand on Donatello's shoulder and tried to pull him back. "Get off of me! I need to find her!"_

_"The building's going down—there's nothing we can do to save anyone inside!" the male roared over the noise of fire crackling, screams, and men shouting nearby. "Let her go."_

_"No!" Donatello wailed and ripped away from his grasp, running in a full sprint towards the house._

_"Kid, get back here!"_

_Donatello only rose up into the sky via his wings. "Where the hell is she?" he growled as he flew over the building._

_He had seen her disappear like a flash. She couldn't be inside, could she? His eyes grew wide as his flaps slowed down._

_'No…Iris, please. I can't lose you.'_

_"Iris!" he kept yelling in hopes of seeing her. When he hit the ground in the spot where he had seen her disappear, he saw it—the tiny hole she had created going through the wood. "Iris!" he poked his head through and saw nothing but darkness and inhaled nothing but smoke._

_He coughed and backed up. "Iris! C'mon! Get out of there!"_

_Suddenly, the wall near him broke and fell apart. He gasped and flew into the sky again as the first side of the house came crumbling down._

_His wide eyes became even wider as his body shivered continuously in fright._

_'Iris…Please…'_

_Back to Iris:_

_"I don't know where I'm going!" she tried to tell Regi-Na but the female didn't respond. Her hand was still gripping Iris' so it gave the hedgehog some comfort of relief._

_'Say the Tikal Prayer…' a voice suddenly erupted in Iris' head._

_Iris glanced around in the faint smoke just to make sure she wasn't going crazy, and she certainly wasn't. She bit her bottom lip. 'I don't know how or what the Tikal Prayer is!'_

_Regi-Na suddenly screamed. "The roof! Run!"_

_"No!" Iris tried to stop the female but she was tugging blindly on Iris' hand. Iris could see Luger coughing more and more into his shirt while tiredly looking around. "No! If we run, we'll only get more lost!"_

_"It's collapsing on us!" Regi-Na either didn't hear or didn't listen to Iris._

_Iris glanced up but could only see the light outline of cracking wood through the smoke and flames._

_'You can do it…Do the Tikal Prayer…'_

_Suddenly, Iris closed her eyes in the brief moment Regi-Na paused and started crying for her life. Iris took another deep breath and cleared her mind completely._

_"The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the chaos."_

_Chaos energy blasted through her body and around her, Regi-Na, and Luger. The sudden light caused more Mobians to back away from the building._

_One of the Legionnaires outside gasped. "What the hell is happening?!"_

_Another one murmured, "Is that Chaos energy?"_

_Donatello was still over the building and calming his hyperventilating moment. He wasn't going to lose Iris. No, he wasn't. The sudden light caused him to snap out of his worrying state and look at the burning building in confusion._

_"Chaos Control…" he whispered. He narrowed his eyes and went onto the ground, running towards the house now._

_Moritor-Rex yelled from the outside of the house, being held off by five or six other echidnas. "Regi-Na! Luger! No!"_

_The bat glanced back at the light and frowned before swallowing heavily. Just before Donatello was about to run into the light that was engulfing the structure, the building collapsed before his eyes._

_"NOOOOO!" Donatello shouted as he ran desperately._

_A huge blast of Chaos energy exploded just then and everything went white._


End file.
